My Best Friend
by saraluver
Summary: Remember Ken from 'Unfriendly Skies?The one Sara told Grissom about the mile high club? Well,he's back and trying to get Sara back.Will Nick get Sara,his true love first? NS LAST CHAPTER UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Best Friend.

Spoiler: Some from 'Unfriendly Skies'

Pairing: Nick/Sara.

Okay, on with the story....

Chapter 1

Tonight's the night. He's gonna ask her out. Well, he said that every night but today he felt a little more confident. He had been waiting for this moment for years already. He didn't know how this girl do it but he felt like he was the most special man around her. No girl had ever made Nick Stokes fell head over heels.

"Hey Nick," said Sara.

"Hey," said Nick getting out of his thoughts.

It was a slow night. Everybody was doing anything to pas the time until shift ends. Catherine was engrossed by the latest Victoria's Secrets magazine, Warrick and Greg were playing video games and were in their own virtual world. Sara was the only one who had a case cause she insisted to take it.

"Wrapped your case already?," asked Nick.

"Yeah, it was an open shut case," answered Sara.

"Um....Sara, can I ask you something?,"

"Yeah, sure,"

Nick pulled Sara to the corner of the room, away from their colleagues.

"Nick, what is it?," asked Sara.

"I uh... was wondering...," Nick was about to pop the question when he saw a tall, handsome man at the doorway. The guy slowly walked over to Sara. She didn't saw him because her back was facing him. The guy put his finger on his lips asking Nick to keep quiet.

"Nick, Nick," called Sara. She saw Nick was looking over her shoulder, so she turned and suddenly were lifted by the guy.

"Oh my god, Ken!," squealed Sara excitedly who was lifted in the air.

"Hey hottie,"

Sara hugged the guy tightly.

"When did you arrive?," asked Sara.

"Just now, I went straight here,"

They were so caught with each other they forgot all about the people around them until they head someone clearing their throat.

"Um...Sara would you like to introduce us to your friend?," said Grissom.

"Ken, put me down," whispered Sara.

"What if I don't want to?,"

"Ken, I'm serious, that's my boss,"

"Oh, sorry," Ken quickly put Sara down.

"Yeah, sorry, everybody, this is my best friend, Ken Fuller," said Sara.

"Ken Fuller?, the guy you told me you did it on the aeroplane with?," asked Grissom smiling.

"Grissom!," exclaimed Sara. Her cheeks were getting red.

Ken just smiled remembering that memory. Nick who had been quiet just looked at the guy. Sara did it with this guy? Is this Sara's boyfriend? But why would Sara said he's her best friend. There were a lot of questions running through his mind.

"And this is Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes," said Sara.

"Wow, Sara you never told us you have such a fine friend," said Catherine shaking hands with Ken.

"You never told them about me?, I'm hurt, hottie," said Ken.

"It never came up and stop calling me 'hottie' in front of people," said Sara whispering the last part.

"But that's your nickname," said Sara.

"Not here, Ken."

Greg stepped up and shook Ken's hand.

"Greg Sanders, lab tech and I can see why hottie's her nickname," said Greg smiling.

"Greg..," said Sara in a warning tone.

"Warrick Brown, nice to meet you,"

Lastly Nick stepped up.

"Nick Stokes," said Nick giving a fake smile.

When all the introduction was over Sara and Ken walked out of the break room and talked a little.

"Where are you staying?," asked Sara.

"Sphere,"

"Ok, what are you doing after this?,"

"I don't know, I think I'll just go sight-seeing until your shift ends," said Ken.

"Maybe I could ask Grissom to go home early so I could spend time early with you," said Sara.

"Great,"

They walked to Grissom's office and knocked softly.

"Come in,"

"Hey Grissom," said Sara trying to get Grissom's attention.

"Oh Sara, sit,"

Ken and Sara walked in and sat on the chairs.

"Um...Griss, can I go home early, I wanna spend time with Ken, and it's a slow night,"

"Sure, no problem, and if something comes up I'll call you,"

"Thanks Grissom," said Sara.

"Thanks Mr Grissom," said Ken.

They walked out of Grissom's room and went straight to Sara's Denali.

After Ken and Sara left, Grissom went into the break room to give them new assignment.

"Ok, this one just came in, Warrick, Cath, you're on it," said Grissom.

"Me?," asked Nick.

"You get the time off until something comes up,"

"Where's Sara?," asked Catherine.

"She asked to go home early, wanted to spend time with Ken,"

"Sara Sidle, going home early, I guess Ken Fuller is a bigger deal than just a best friend,' said Warrick.

Nick heard what Warrick said and was crestfallen. Now he'll never get a chance to date Sara. 'There goes your girl, Stokes,' thought Nick.

"Ken, how bout you just stay at my apartment, it'll be easier and cheaper," suggested Sara.

"I'd love too,"

"Great, we'll go to your hotel and pick up your stuff," said Sara.

"Um...Sara, do you think we could continue our relationship, you know, like before?,"

"Ken, we talked about this, it won't work, you live in San Francisco, I'm here,"

"But I love you Sara, when you left I realized how much you meant to me, we can make it work," said Ken meaningfully.

"I'm sorry, Ken, but I have a new life now, I've moved on,"

"I understand, I guess we're just not meant to be, but you still gonna be my friend right?,"

"Always,"

Sara and Ken arrived at Sara's apartment after packing up Ken's stuff and checked out. Ken settled down in Sara's guest room.

"So, what do you wanna do now?," asked Sara.

"I don't know, I am kinda tired, maybe we could just watch a movie and have dinner tonight," said Ken.

"Ken, you know I have work tonight."

"But I've made reservations, please, please, please," begged Ken showing his cute face.

"I hate it when you use that face,' said Sara.

"I know,"

"Alright, but if I get fired it's your fault,"

"Fine with me, it's not my job,"

"Very funny Ken,"

"Okay, why don't you make some popcorn and I choose the movie, okay?," asked Ken.

"Yeah, sure but no scary movies, okay?,"

"Promise, now go," said Ken.

Sara went into the kitchen and brought out the popcorn and put it in the microwave. She set it for 10 minutes and waited for it while leaning on the counter.

"Mmm...you have a really great view Sara," said Ken.

"What?," asked Sara turning around and saw Ken was looking at her butt.

"Ha ha funny, stop it Ken," said Sara sarcastically.

"Like I've never seen the real thing before," said Ken smiling.

"Well, you have but you can't see anymore,"

"Bummer," said Ken.

"So, what did you pick?," asked Sara.

"50 First Date, alright?,"

"Great,"

"Is the popcorn ready, yet?,"

"Yeah, want butter with it?"

"Yes,"

Sara brought the popcorn to the living room and put it on the coffee table. Ken was about to start the movie when Sara stopped him.

"Ken, wait up I wanna change first,"

"Want help with that?,"

"In your dreams,"

Few minutes later Sara came out with a tank top and a pajama bottom. She sat on the couch next to Ken and he started the movie. Ken put his arm around Sara's shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were enjoying the movie and laughed at Drew Barrymore and Adam Sandler's jokes.

Nick was in his car on his way to Sara's apartment. He didn't know why he was going there, but he just thought it was the thing to do. Maybe he could ask Sara to breakfast. He must get Sara one way or another.

Nick arrived at Sara's apartment and was in front of her door. He was hesitant to knock or just use the hidden key under the rug. He decided to use the hidden key in case Sara was asleep. But what if Ken's in there? Nah, he stayed in Sphere, he can't be in there. So Nick took the key and opened the door.

Sara was so startled when someone opened the door. She turned in Ken's arm and saw Nick standing at the doorway.

"Nick, what are you doing here?," asked Sara a little embarrassed Nick saw her Ken like this.

"Um...I'm sorry, I just thought we could have breakfast, but you have company, so maybe next time," said Nick.

"It's fine, Nick,"

"Sorry I disturbed you guys and I'm sorry I used the key, that was supposed to be for emergency only, so sorry,"

"You didn't interrupt anything nick and stop saying sorry," said Sara.

"Bye Sara,"

"Hey Nick, can you do me a big favor?,"

"Yeah, what is it?,"

"Can you tell Grissom I'm not coming in tonight and if he needs me he can call me on my cell," said Sara.

"Sure,"

"Thanks Nick,"

Nick closed the door and placed the key under the rug back. He walked to his car and sat in there for a few minutes, thinking. "Ken was in there, holding Sara, he's her boyfriend," thought Nick. He was so disappointed he hit the steering wheel until his hand bruised.

Like it? Don't like it? Please tell me...Review please!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Nick left Sara and Ken, they continued watching the movie. But Sara couldn't concentrate on the movie because there were a lot on her mind. "What if he took this the wrong way?," thought Sara. Sara actually been crushing on Nick for a long time. She had been waiting for Nick to ask her out. They had been flirting but he never ask her out. Ken saw Sara's uneasiness and was lost in her own world and that instance understood what was going on.

"You like him," said Ken.

"What? Adam Sandler? Of course I like him, he's a funny guy," said Sara looking at Ken.

"No, you silly, you like Nick,"

"That's ridiculous,"

"Yeah, right, you can't fool me, I've known you for a long time, I can see it in your eyes,"

"Alright, alright, I like him, but he never asked ask me out," said Sara sadly.

"Not yet, anyway, I know he likes you too cause when he walked in just now and saw us I thought he was going to beat the crap out of me," said Ken.

"No he wasn't, he's a nice guy he'd never do that,"

"Looked like he wanted to,"

"I'm not sure he likes cause I'm not his type, his previous girlfriend was a hooker, a really hot one at that, how can I fight that?," asked Sara.

"Sara, if he doesn't think you're hot, he's a dumbass cause you're the hottest woman I know, that's why I call you hottie, hottie," said Ken smiling.

"Thanks Ken," said Sara yawning.

"You're going to sleep, little lady," said Ken lifting Sara.

"But...,"

"No buts, I'm gonna tuck you in whether you like it or not," said Ken bringing Sara to her bedroom. He put her on her bed and covered her on the blanket.

"Sweet dreams, Sara," said Ken kissing Sara's forehead.

"Bye Ken,"

Ken closed the door and went to his room. He went under the covers to sleep but couldn't. He kept thinking about Nick and Sara. Ken really love Sara but he knew it wasn't meant to be. He was going to help Sara because to him nothing was more important than Sara's happiness.

Sara woke up with a tingly feeling in her ears. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Ken smiling face in front her.

"Hey, sleeping beauty,"

"Hey,"

"Sleep well?,"

"Yeah, but I'm kinda hungry," said Sara.

"That's why I woke you up, time for dinner,"

"Great, where are we eating?," asked Sara.

"Bellagio,"

"Ooh, fancy, where did you get all the money?, Sphere, Bellagio,"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got promoted,"

"What? You forgot to tell me?, this is big, congrats," said Sara.

"How bout you?,"

"I appealed for lead CSI but Nick got it," said Sara.

"Aww, sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, cause Nick deserved it,"

"You're just saying that cause you like him, if it were me you'll be so pissed off," said Ken smiling.

"That's not true," said Sara swatting Ken's arm.

"Okay, okay sorry. Now go and get ready," said Ken

"What should I wear?" asked Sara.

"A dress,"

"Okay, now go. I want to get ready," said Sara ushering Ken off.

"Alright alright I'm going. Hey Sara remember one time we took a bath together?" asked Ken laughing.

"Ken!," Sara quickly pushed Ken out of her room and closed the door.

"Sara hurry up already," yelled Ken.

Sara quickly went out of her room and smoothen her dress. It was a simple black dress, knee length, spaghetti strap dress. She just let her hair down.

"Ken, I'm ready," said Sara

"Whoa Sara you look hot," said Ken

"Thank you,"

"Shall we?" asked Ken offering his hand

"Ken we're not on a date,"

"Okay we're just two best friends going on a dinner okay?"

"Exactly," said Sara smiling.

They walked hand in hand and drove off to Bellagio

Nick arrived at CSI HQ few minutes before the shift started. He was very tired because he didn't get any sleep, thinking about Sara in Ken's arm. He just sit in the break room waiting for Grissom, Catherine noticed Nick's frustration.

"Nick you look tired," said Catherine

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep. Thinking about stuff," said Nick

"Okay everybody, assignments, busy night, where's Sara?" asked Grissom.

"She said she's not coming in tonight, she's going dinner with Ken."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know but she said if you need her call her cell," said Nick

"Okay, Cath please hand these assignments, I'm gonna call Sara," said Grissom.

Ken and Sara were seated in a really high class restaurant enjoying their dinner.

"Ken, this is great," said Sara.

"I know, I can't wit for dessert,"

"What did you order?,"

"Your favourite, tiramisu,"

"Really? You're the best Ken,"

"But you still don't want to be with me,"

"Ken....,"

"I know, I know,"

"Ken, I'm sorry, I just don't know how to explain it but I think I've fallen in love with Nick,"

"I feel the same thing about you but what to do?, so I'm gonna help you get Nick," said Ken.

"Really? How?,"

"Like this...," Ken was about to tell his master plan when Sara's phone rang.

"Hold that thought," said Sara reaching for her handphone.

"Hello?,"

"Sara, it's Grissom,"

"Oh, hey Griss,"

"We need you at the lab ASAP,"

"But can you give me half an hour, I wanna go home and change first,"

"No, it's bad enough you didn't tell me you're not coming in personally, I want you now," said Grissom getting frustrated.

"Okay, sorry Grissom,"

She hung up her phone and put it in her bag.

"Sorry Ken, they need me ASAP and Grissom's pissed, I didn't tell him I'm not coming in tonight,"

"Good, then you'll get fired and you can live with me in San Francisco,"

"Yeah, dream on, Ken,"

"What about my master plan to help you get your dream guy?," asked Ken.

"You'll just have to tell me on the way to the lab," said Sara.

Ken called the waiter and he paid the check. Then they drove off to the crime lab.

How was it? Good? Bad? I want at least 5 reviews to update. So please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanx for all the reviews.....n equestrian-babe 101 can i join u with all of your plans?...hehehehe

Chapter 3

"Do you think that'll work?," asked Sara.

"If he really likes you, it'll definitely work," said Ken.

"Don't you think this plan will piss him off?,"

"Hey, sometimes we have to be cruel to get what we want,"

"If this doesn't work in 10 years time, I'm gonna be a lonely bitter old woman with 27 cats," said Sara.

"That or you can go to San Francisco with me,"

"You don't give up do you?,"

"Nope, cause I always get what I want,"

"Well, I'm the one thing you won't get," said Sara smiling.

"Yeah, I know but nothing is impossible, right?,"

"Right, just like me and Nick, so what's our first step?,"

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do...,"

Nick was waiting for Sara to arrive cause he was paired with her. I n other cases he would be the happiest man ever but since Ken arrived and what he saw at Sara's apartment made him really hard to work with her. Just looking and knowing he couldn't have her felt like being hit with a piano. Nick paced back and forth at the parking lot when Sara arrived...with Ken.

"All right, Sara, he's there kiss me," said Ken.

"Okay," Sara softly kissed Ken on the cheek.

"No, on my lips,"

"What?!,"

"Just kiss me and smile,"

"If this is another one of your trick to make me kiss you, you're so dead," kissing Ken on the lips.

Nick saw Sara's Denali in front of the parking lot. He turned and saw Sara kissing Ken's cheek and they talked, smiled at each other, you know like a really happy couple. And then Nick saw Sara kissing Ken's lips. That's when Nick's world came crumbling down, Sara's beautiful lips on his, really sickening. Now he knew for sure that they are an item.

"Tell me if it worked, kay?," asked Ken.

"Okay, I really gotta go,"

"Don't want to make Nick waiting, right?," said Ken smiling.

"Bye Ken,"

Sara quickly walked towards Nick who was actually looking a little pissed.

"Hey Nick,"

"What took you so long?," asked Nick grumpily.

"I was having dinner with Ken,"

"I've noticed," said Nick looking at Sara's dress.

"That's why I have to change first," said Sara.

"Hurry up, Grissom's gonna be so furious if he knew you came in late,"

"I know,"

With that Sara quickly went into the building. Nick was very jealous of Ken. Sara even dressed up for him. If only he was in Ken's shoes.

Sara awkwardly walked along the hallway because people were watching her. She passed Greg's lab to get to the locker room.

"Nice dress, Sara," said Greg looking at Sara up and down.

"Thanks and stop looking at me like that," said Sara.

Sara just left Greg and at last made it to the locker room. She quickly changed her clothes and went to Nick who was already in the car.

"Sorry I'm late," said Sara.

"Yeah, whatever,' said Nick not even looking at Sara.

All the way to the crime scene was filled with silence. Sara was upset that she made Nick pissed but part of her was glad Nick was mad cause now she knew Nick liked her. But she had to make sure of that first. They arrived at the crime scene and after they were finished collecting they went back to the lab.

"Nick, why are you acting like this?," asked Sara while they were analyzing the evidence.

"Nothing,"

"Is it about me and Ken,"

When Nick heard those words, his fist clenched making his knuckles turned white.

"Can we focus on the evidence, please?,"

Now Sara was definitely sure that Nick was jealous. Her plan was working.

I know the plan is a little evil but it'll get better.It's a little short. Sorry. Anywayz 5 reviews per chapter for an update. Please REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After shift Sara went straight to her apartment to tell Ken the good news. As she walked into the apartment she saw Ken was sleeping on the couch, so she decided to tell him later. She changed into her pajamas and went under the covers. Within seconds she was out as a light.

Sara woke up with the smell of coffee and pancakes assaulting her sense of smell. She quickly jumped out off the bed because she was starving. She went into the kitchen and saw Ken flipping pancakes. She went to his side sniffing the sweet smell of the cooking.

"Why can't I fall in love with you?,"

"I've been asking myself the same thing," said Ken.

"Aww, come on Ken, you know you're still the best,"

"Now, go take a bath and then we can have breakfast,"

"But it's not even morning," said Sara.

"Whatever, miss smarty pants,"

"Thanks Ken," said Sara kissing Ken's cheek and quickly went into the bathroom.

Few minutes later Ken and Sara were having their so called 'breakfast' even though it was evening.

"So how did it go with Nick?," asked Ken.

"Well, he's pissed and didn't even want to talk to me, how do you think it went?,"

"That's good news, now you know he likes you," said Ken.

"I now, but he didn't make any move, you said if he found out we're together he's gonna make a move and ask me out," whined Sara.

"You just have to be patient, if he still doesn't make any move, I have a plan B,"

"What is it?,"

"You'll see,"

"I don't like the sound of that,"

"So Sara, I heard you came in with a sexy dress yesterday," said Catherine.

Sara at once turned to Greg and gave him a deathly glare. Greg just made a 'I'm sorry' face.

"Yeah, I was having dinner with Ken when I got called in," said Sara.

"So you guys are just 'best friend', huh?," asked Warrick smiling.

"Yes and nothing more,"

That was when Nick snorted but didn't say anything. Sara would just kick him in the ass but she couldn't because he was a cutie. Catherine was about to say something when Sara's phone rang.

"Sidle," said Sara.

"Hey hottie," said Ken from the other line.

"Hey Ken,"

"So I'm going gambling and sight-seeing, where should I put the key?,"

"Don't worry about it, I have my own key," said Sara.

"Okay,"

"Have fun,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," said Sara snapping her phone.

"Ken's staying with you?," asked Greg.

"Yeah, I just thought it'll be easier and cheaper,"

"Nothing more?, I think it's a big deal he's staying with you," said Catherine smiling.

"I'm just being a really good friend,"

"Right," said Catherine not buying any of Sara's words.

"Okay, assignments," announced Grissom.

Sara was relieved it was time for work cause she really didn't want to face Catherine and her questions. Fortunately she was paired with Warrick.

"So, Sara what are you doing this weekend?," asked Warrick.

"Nothing, why?,"

"We're going to this new club, you know, just to hang out, wanna come?," asked Warrick.

"I don't know if that's possible cause I don't want to leave Ken alone,"

"Just come with Ken, if he wants to,"

"I have to ask him first, no promises okay,"

"Okay,"

"Ken, just now Warrick asked me we want to go to this new club, everybody's gonna be there, you wanna come?,"

"Yeah, sure maybe we could pretend we're a couple, you know, to make Nick jealous,"

"No way, Ken, everybody's gonna be there, I don't want our fake relationship be the lab's gossip, besides we're not even a couple,"

"Aww, come on Sara, if Nick's jealous maybe he'll be brave enough to ask you out," said Ken.

"No, Ken, please just act like we're really good friends,"

"All right, all right, you no fun," said Ken.

"You want to make Nick jealous because you just want to kiss me like the other day," said Sara.

"Hey, maybe I could just make you kiss me," said Ken leaning in to pin Sara on the couch.

"Ken, stop it, get off of me," said Sara.

Sara pushed Ken until he was on the ground and she hit him with a pillow. They just laughed playing like little kids.

How was it? You could tell me by clicking on that 'Go' button. 5 reviews and I'll update. Please REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanx for all the reviews....U all rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and GG3... thanx for all the advises....I'll make it better next time...and I gotta say chapter 4 was the most successful chapter yet,thanx to you guys...

* * *

Chapter 5

Sara and Ken arrived at the club and were on their way to enter it. Ken slid his arm around Sara's waist.

"Ken don't do that, we look like a couple," said Sara

"Okay, sorry,"

They walked into the club and the music boomed into their ears. They saw the gang on one of the table.

"Hey guys," said Sara

"You made it," said Warrick.

"Can you grab me a beer Ken?" asked Sara

"Yeah sure, be right back,"

Sara took a seat next to Nick. She could feel Nick tensed a little.

"Hey Nick great club huh?"

"Yeah love the music," said Nick.

"Maybe I'd be coming here again," said Sara.

That's when they notice everybody had gone dancing on the dance floor.

"Sara I really need to tell you something," said Nick

"What is it Nick?" said Sara putting her hand on his. Nick was about to tell her when Ken arrived with their beers.

"Hey Sara, your beer," said Ken.

Nick quickly pulled his hand away from Sara's

"Ummmm thanks, Ken," said Sara.

"Wanna dance?" asked Ken oblivious of what he'd interrupted.

"Yeah sure," Said Sara standing up and went off with Ken but not before giving Nick a very sorry look. Sara went away with Ken to the dance floor and they dance to the music. Nick was very frustrated. He was just about to tell her that he loved her. Now she was off dancing with Ken.

Ken and Sara were dancing to a really hip song when it changed to a slower song. Ken put his arms around Sara's waist and start dancing.

Nick has had this. He mustered his courage and went to Sara.

"May I?" asked Nick to Ken.

"Yeah sure," said Ken leaving Nick and Sara. She could feel her heart beating rapidly when Nick slid his arms around her waist. Sara wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and she could feel Nick's breathing. It calmed her. She had to stop herself from kissing those beautiful lips. Sara could see there was to much love and passion through Nick's eyes.

"Sara, I just wanna say sorry," said Nick breaking Sara's thought.

"What for?"

"You know for being such a jerk these last few days," said Nick.

"Don't worry about it, it's actually partly my fault, I came to the lab late that day. I know you were pretty pissed," said Sara

"No it's not that, it was actually ummm," Nick was hesitant to tell Sara he was actually pissed because of Sara and Ken's relationship.

"It was what, Nick?," asked Sara hoping that Nick just tell her he wanted to be with her.

"It was just me, I was in a bad mood," lied Nick.'

"Oh," said Sara disappointed

Suddenly their eyes looked and were attached to each others lips. Sara unconsciously licked her lips and they felt like they were the only ones in the club. Sara could feel their lips were just inches apart. Now was it, the moment of truth. Ken who was looking from the table also was very nervous like he was the one in their shoes. Sara was about to kiss those beautiful lips when Nick backed up and let go of Sara's waist. He was breathing heavily and about to leave when Sara grabbed his hand.

"Nick...," Sara was about to tell him the truth but Nick cut her off.

"Sara, no," Sara slowly let go of his hand and Nick walked over to the table.

"Guys, I gotta go, bye," said Nick to the others.

When Nick was gone, Sara went to the table and sat next to Ken. She downed her drink with only one sip and when it was finished, she just took Ken's beer. He was about to ask for more when Ken stopped her.

"Sara, your problems are not gonna go away like this,"

"Ken, I love him," said Sara at the verge of crying..

"I know," said Ken caressing Sara's hand.

"Why can't he just tell me the truth?,"

"Why don't you tell him," asked Ken.

"I don't know, I just think he should make the first move,"

"You know, Sara, it doesn't matter who made the first move," said Ken.

"Well, I'm just scared,"

"In that case, we'll just have to go with plan B,"

"Okay, but whatever it is. Please make it work,'

"Don't worry, it will work," said Ken confidently.

Ken saw that Sara was getting a little tired considering what she had just gone through.

"You wanna go home?," asked Ken.

"Yeah, I'm a little drained,"

"Let's go," said Ken.

They said goodbye to the gang and they left. Once Ken and Sara were gone, Catherine and the gang started to talk about hem.

"Did you see Nick and Sara just now? They almost kissed," said Greg.

"Yeah, I know I always thought they were meant to be together, but then came Ken, Nick must be bummed," said Warrick.

"Yeah, but we don't know for sure they're an item," said Catherine.

"Well whatever's going on, I hope it ends well,"

"Yeah, me too,"

* * *

"I was this close to kiss Nick Stokes, this close," said Sara in the passenger's seat.

"I know, I saw you guys,"

"Why did he have to be such a wimp?,"

"But you still love him,"

"And if I didn't love him so much, I'd kick him hard in the ass," said Sara frustrated.

"Sara, calm down, you're gonna get him, just chill for a second,"

"Alright, big brother, I just wanna sleep for awhile, if we arrive, wake me up, okay?,"

"Sure,"

Sara leaned her head on the window and few minutes later she was asleep.

Ken arrived at Sara's apartment but didn't want to wake Sara up. He slowly lifted Sara from the car to the apartment. He struggled a little to open the door but he finally open it. He put Sara on the bed and covered her with the sheets. He admired Sara's sleeping form for a moment and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, I love you Sara," said Ken passionately. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sara who was actually awake just looked at the door and felt really guilty for letting Ken down._ "He really loves me," _thought Sara. But she knew it wouldn't work because she knew her heart was only for Nick.

* * *

Okay, chapter 5's done. Hope you like it. So you know what to do. REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. And thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day Sara was in the car with Nick driving from a crime scene. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Nick switched on the radio and country music came out.

"Nick, can we hear something else?" asked Sara

"Yeah sure,"

Sara switched the channel and finally chose one. It played "The way" by Clay Aiken

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,  
There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you.  
There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around.  
And I want you to be mine  
and if you need a reason why, _

That song hit Sara and Nick full force. That song defined their feelings a lot. Sara knew it was affecting her and Nick. She turned to Nick and was met with his brown eyes that was filled with love and compassion. Their eyes locked and at one moment they were lost in each other until Nick turned with disappointment. Sara wanted to end his misery so she tried to switch off but Nick stopped her.

"No, leave it on," said Nick touching Sara's arm

Sara backed up and trying really hard not to listen to the song but she couldn't. She just can't stop loving Nick. Only by touching her arm she could feel some kind of jolt of electricity between them.

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way.  
  
There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,  
There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.  
Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.  
And the reasons they may change  
But what I'm feeling stays the same._

Sara continued to listen and felt herself falling apart and quickly turned away from Nick's sight.

"Nick, I need to tell you something,"

"Yeah?,"

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way_

"Nick I love you,"

Nick turned to study Sara. Did he just heard right?

"Sara, no you're with Ken,"

"No, Nick that's what I've been trying to tell you,"

"Sara, we're here, can we talk later?," said Nick getting out of the car.

"Nick, wait!," yelled Sara but Nick was gone.

* * *

Nick was heading towards the break room to grab some coffee after shift. This was one long night. Sara told him she loved him. _But how could she said that, she's with Ken, maybe she's playing me or maybe that's what she wanted to tell me but didn't get a chance," thought Nick._

Nick arrived at the break room and overheard Warrick and Catherine's conversation.

"Are you sure?," asked Catherine.

"Yeah, he told me specifically he will ask Sara to marry him after shift, that means now," said Warrick.

They were excitedly talking until they saw Nick standing there, stunned.

"Hey man, what's up?," asked Warrick.

"War, are you sure about Sara?,"

"Yeah, Ken told me,"

"Oh my god, I gotta go," said Nick grabbing his jacket.

"Go where?, asked Catherine.

"To get Sara,"

"Are you sure if that's what you want to do?,"

"Yeah, I don't want to spend my entire life regretting about this, I have to make sure she really wants to marry him," said Nick quickly running towards the parking lot.

Nick sped through the street and one thing was on his mind, Sara.

"_Why did she tell me she loves me if she wanted to marry him? Maybe __she's not happy with him, whatever it is I must tell her I love her, now,"_ thought Nick forcefully.

* * *

Few minutes later Nick arrived at Sara's apartment. He ran towards the door but it was locked. He wasn't thinking so he tried to bust the door open a few times and finally the door opened. He was breathing heavily and saw Sara watching TV with a box of tissue next to her. He quickly ran to her.

"Sara, please, please, don't marry him, I love you, I love you with all my heart, I was afraid to tell you before, Sara please I love you,"

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?," asked Sara looking at Nick who was on his knees.

"I heard Warrick said Ken's gonna ask you to marry him, I wanted to tell you how I feel before you make any decisions,"

"Nick, can you shut up for a second? One, why did you have to break my door? You know there's a key under the rug and two, I'm not marrying Ken,"

Ken who was standing at the hallway just smiled smugly. He knew his plan would work.

"You're not?,"

"No, I'm not, why would Warrick say that?,"

"He said Ken told him,:

Sara who saw Ken turned to him with a smile.

"Nick, actually I love you too, I tried to tell but you wouldn't listen, then things you saw me and Ken did was just Ken's plan to help me get you, he thought if he you're jealous you would ask me out," said Sara.

"Really? I should thank him," said Nick smiling.

"Nick, I love you," said Sara caressing Nick's cheek.

Nick looked at Sara and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Finally their lips met and they kissed like they had never kissed before. Their kiss continued for a few seconds until Sara let out a moan.

"You guys, I'm still here," said Ken.

Finally they pulled away.

"I've always wanted to do that,' said Sara breathless

"You know if you guys want me to go, it's fine," said Ken.

"No, you're the guest, besides I owe you want, if it wasn't for you I'd still be a chicken to tell Sara I love her," said Nick shaking hands with Ken.

"Hey, nothing is more important than Sara's happiness,"

"Thanks Ken," said Sara giving Ken a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Anytime, hottie and if he hurts you, just call me, I'll kick his ass," whispered Ken.

"Ken!,"

"Really, if you want me to go, I don't mind," said Ken grabbing his jacket.

"No, I'm sure it's just if you don't mind, I want to take Sara for awhile,"

"Hey, do whatever you want, she's your girl,"

"Sara, you wanna come?,"

"Definitely," said Sara going out with Nick hand in hand.

"Have fun, girl,"

"Thanks Ken, for everything," And with that she left.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please tell me. REVIEW!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update. I'm studying for a really big test. Anyways here's chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

Nick and Sara were walking at the park with Nick's arm around Sara with Sara leaning on him after Nick declared his for Sara.

"Nick, why are we here?," asked Sara.

"I just wanna talk,"

"About what?,"

"This whole thing,"

"Okay,"

"So, that day when I saw you guys kissing it was just an act?,"

"Yes, Ken's twisted plan," answered Sara.

"You two are cruel, I can't sleep after I saw you kissed him,"

"You can't sleep, huh?, since when do you have feelings for me?,"

"Since the day I met you, the night Ken arrived I actually was trying to ask you out but didn't get a chance,"

"I was excited because he's my dearest friend, actually he's my ex-boyfriend but we broke up cause I didn't think a long distance relationship would work, but Ken still loves me until now,"

"He loves you? But why would he help you to get me?,"

"Because he knew it wasn't meant to be and all he wants is me to be happy,"

"He's a great man, I don't think I could ever do that, I'm surprised you didn't choose him," said Nick.

"I didn't choose him because I love you, my heart has always been with you," said Sara meaningfully.

"I love you too, Sara,"

They slowly leaned in and their lips met. They kissed for a few minutes but pulled away in need of breath.

"Sara, I want our relationship to start on the right foot, so do you wanna have dinner with me?," asked Nick.

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask," said Sara smiling.

"Great, and Sara can I ask you something?,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"That day when Ken arrived and Grissom said something about the aeroplane, did you do it with Ken?,"

"Oh my god, I was hoping you won't ask that, but yes I did it with him," said Sara. She was blushing.

"Whoa, you guys were really serious, huh?," said Nick smiling. He just love it when he makes Sara blush.

"Yeah, besides we were young, we were not held responsible for our actions,"

"Yeah, right,"

"Nick, why didn't you kiss me at the club and you ran when I wanted to tell you the truth?," asked Sara all serious again.

"I don't know, I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Ken,"

"Oh,"

"But that doesn't matter anymore, what matters now is I love you,"

"Me too and when are we going for our dinner?,"

"I don't know, I haven't make any reservations, I didn't plan to ask you out today, you know, but maybe around this week," said Nick.

"Great, I can't wait,"

"I'm gonna make it the most unforgettable night of your life," said Nick.

* * *

Okay it's a short chapter. Sorry. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I just finished my exam. Now I can write more fics for you guys. Anyways here's another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Sara, hurry up, Nick's in his way," yelled Ken.

"In a minute,"

Few minutes later Sara came out of her room. She was wearing a dark purple, knee high dress with a diamond necklace. She looked gorgeous and exquisite. She let her hair down and put on a little make up.

"Sara you look stunning," said Ken

"Do you think Nick's gonna like it?,"

"He'd still love you if you wear a sack," said Ken.

"Ken, seriously, do I look okay?,:"

"You're perfect,"

"Thanks,"

Exactly at 7 pm, Nick arrived. Sara opened the door and invited him in.

"Hi Sara, you look beautiful," said Nick. He was telling the truth, Sara looked breathtaking to him.

"Thanks,"

"Hey Ken,'

"Hey,"

"Ken, I'm gonna be back in a few hours, bye," said Sara kissing Ken's cheek.

"You take care of her, huh?"

"Always," replied Nick.

"Have fun."

* * *

"Nick, this lasagna is great," said Sara.

Nick took Sara to this Italian restaurant. They ate on an Italian style balcony overlooking the Stratosphere. The view was magnificent. They could see the lights of Vegas before them.

"I know,"

"This is the best date ever, a great view, good food, Nick, you're really are a miracle worker," said Sara.

"I told you this is the most unforgettable night,"

"What are we gonna do after this?,"

"Maybe we could catch a movie at my place,"

"Yeah, that'd be great,"

After they were done, Nick drove them to his apartment.

"Come on in,'

"Nice house, but it's a little different than the last time I've here,'

"Yeah, I made renovations after the Nigel Crane incident," said Nick a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, Nick, I'm so sorry,"

"Nah, it's okay, make yourself at home,"

"You know, if I was at home I'd be in my panties and my T-shirt," said Sara trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, if you want to, I don't mind," said Nick grinning.

"You just want to see me in my underpants,"

"Seriously, if you want to,"

"In that case can I borrow your boxers and T-shirt?,"

"Yeah, sure, in a minute,"

Sara sat on the couch waiting for Nick. Few minutes later Nick came out with the boxers and the T-shirt.

"Here you go,"

"Thanks,"

"I wish I was the one getting you out of that sexy dress," said Nick waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, really, you like this dress, huh?,'

"Yeah, I think you're hot in it,"

"Well, maybe I'd let you get me out off of it,"

Nick inched the distant between them and he leaned in and kissed Sara. Soft at first but when Sara wrapped her long legs around Nick, he brought her into his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He kissed her passionately but suddenly stopped.

"Sara, are you sure about this?,"

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me,"

"What about protection?,"

"I'm on the pills,'

"You think of everything, that's why I love you,"

Sara who was getting impatient just pulled Nick and kissed him. They were exploring each other and were lost in passion. They made love until they were exhausted and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Sara woke up with a great feeling at the pit of her stomach. That was the best night ever. Nick was a great lover. Sara was reaching for Nick but felt nothing. She got up and put on Nick's shirt and went out to search for Nick. She walked into the kitchen and saw Nick in his boxers cooking omelet. She stood at te kitchen doorway enjoying the view.

"Hey handsome,"

Nick turned and saw Sara's smiling form.

"Hey,"

Sara walked over to Nick and slid her arm around his muscular body.

"Smells great, what's that?,"

"Vegetarian omelet, just for you,'

"Slept well last night?,'

"I don't think I slept that much with a really hot woman next to me,'

"Yeah. Me too, and you're right about one thing,'

"What's that?,"

"That was the most unforgettable night of my life,"

"See, I told you,"

"I love you, Nicky,"

"I love you too,"

Nick gave Sara a sweet kiss

"Nick, is the omelet ready yet? I'm hungry,"

"Yeah, go set the table,"

'Okay,"

After Nick served the omelets, Nick and Sara sat at the dining table enjoying each other's company.

"Nick, this is delicious, you're a great cook,"

"My mom made sure each and every one of her children knows how to cook before going into the real world,"

"Comes in handy , too, I bet you cook for all of your girlfriends,"

"Yeah, what am I gonna cook for my other girlfriend tomorrow, huh?, Any ideas?,"

"Nick!, that's so not funny,"

"Okay, okay sorry, I know people always call me a ladies man, actually I'm not,"

"Good, cause I'm afraid of losing you,"

"Don't be, I'm not going anywhere,"

Sara was about to kiss Nick when her cell phone rang.

"Sidle,"

"Hey Sara, got yourself a piece of the action, huh,"

"Hi Ken, sorry I didn't came back last night, I got a little.....caught up,"

"I know, so how was he, better than me?,"

"Ken!!,"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to yell, so are you sending me to the airport tonight?,"

"Yeah, of course, I'll be back in a few minutes,"

"That's what you said last night but look what happened," teased Ken.

"Really, I promise,"

"Okay, see you then, bye,"

Sara snapped her phone shut and put it on the table.

"What's up with Ken?,"

"He asked if I'm sending him to the airport tonight, you wanna come?,"

"Sorry, I'm working tonight,"

"Okay but can you send me home after this? I need a cold shower,"

"Sure,"

* * *

Okay there goes another chapter. Please review. The next chapter's gonna be the last one for this story. I'll try updating as fast as I could.


	9. Last Chapter

Thanx for all the reviews especially to Space-Case 7029 and Equestrian-babe101. Love you guys. This chapter is for you guys. And Equestrian-babe I also hope I did well in my exams. Anyways enough with the chit chat. Here's the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sara arrived at her apartment and went straight fore her bedroom.

"Hey Sara, how was last night?," asked Ken.

"It was really fun and stimulating," said Sara smiling.

"I ake it you had fun?,"

"That was the best time ever,"

"That was the same thing you said to me when we did it in that plane,"

"But this one's better," said Sara simply.

"You sure know how to crush a man's ego," said Ken feigning hurt.

Sara just laughed and closed the door to the bathroom. Ken heard Sara switched on the shower. Few minutes later Sara came out in her baby-T and jeans. Her hair was wet and she was drying it with a towel. She sat next to Ken and curled up into a ball.

"Where did he take you?," asked Ken.

"To this Italian restaurant, it was really beautiful," said Sara.

"Then, what did you do?,"

"Nick said we'd catch a movie, but we didn't even get a chance to pick a movie...we uh..you know," said Sara embarrassed.

"I understand perfectly," said Ken smiling.

"I've never did it on a first date but with Nick it's different, it's something more," said Sara.

"I'm really happy for you Sara,"

"If it wasn't for you I'd still just be dreaming about Nick,"

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides I love you and I'd do anything for you," said Ken kissing Sara head.

* * *

Do you really have to go? I'll miss you," said Sara.

"You can just follow me,"

"Yeah right, very funny," said Sara sarcastically.

"Hey, I was just offering,"

They were at the airport and saying their goodbyes. They talked until the operator informed it was the last call for plane from Las Vegas to San Francisco.

"Okay, that's it," said Ken.

"Bye Ken," said Sara hugging Ken tightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Sara, call me for your wedding, and if you need anything just call me, anything," said Ken.

"Thanks Ken and about that wedding thing, we'll see, okay?,"

"Bye hottie, love ya,"

Ken walked over to the departure station and waved Sara for the last time. When Ken was gone, Sara left and headed for her apartment. She decided just to sleep until Nick finished his shift.

* * *

Few hours later Sara woke up with a ringing voice in her ear. She quickly answered the phone.

"Sidle," said Sara groggily.

"Hey,"

"Hey Nicky,"

"Did I wake you up?,'

"Well, yeah,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, I was just waiting for your shift to end,"

"It's finished, do you want to come over or I'll go over to your apartment?,"

"Can you come over? I'm a little tired," said Sara.

"No problem,"

"Thanks,"

"Okay, gotta go, love ya,"

"Love you too,"

Sara snapped her phone shut. At first she wanted to get up but she was too tired because of last night's activities with Nick and then sending Ken to the airport. So she decided just to continue sleeping.

* * *

Nick arrived at Sara's doorstep few minutes later. He wanted to ring the bell but decided just to use the hidden key in case she was still sleeping. He went into her apartment and saw no one. He walked over to Sara's room and saw Sara sleeping. He slowly went under the covers and he caressed Sara's beautiful long leg. He trailed kisses along her neck and Sara woke up.

"Hey sleeping beauty,"

"Hi Nicky,"

Sara turned to Nick and gave him a kiss.

"How was work?,"

"Tiring, Warrick and me got a double homicide, turns out the perp killed the guy and then the guy's girlfriend because he was jealous, stupid," said Nick with disgust.

"Would you do things like that, even if you knew I was with somebody else?," asked Sara.

"Depends if you really love him and you're happy,"

"But you thought I was with Ken, then why did you still tell me you love me?,"

"Because I knew you loved me,"

"How would you know that?,"

"Because I'm irresistible," said Nick smiling.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself,"

"Anyways, I see you've already had your rest, do you know anything we could do together?," asked Nick waggling his eyebrows.

"I might have something in mind,"

"And what is that?,"

Sara pulled Nick to her so that he was on top of her. They were lost in passion and made sweet love.

* * *

Few hours later Nick and Sara lay tangled in Sara's bed. They were in each other's arm and were breathing heavily.

"Whoa, that was great," said Nick.

"Yeah,"

"So, I never got a chance to ask you since we were busy doing other stuff, how was Ken at the airport?,"

"He was fine but I know he still has feelings for me,"

"I hope that guy finds a girl for him,"

"Yeah, me too, so what about us?,"

"What about us?," asked Nick confused.

"Are we gonna be serious or not?,"

"Of course I'm serious about us but you'll just never know what's gonna happen next,"

"I hope we'll still gonna be together because I love you,"

"I love you too, Sara,"

* * *

So how's the ending? A little corny, right? And please review. I'm doing a sequel. I already wrote it in my notebook. If you want to read it, please REVIEW!!! And I just wanna say thanks to all of the reviewers and those people who read but didn't review.


End file.
